jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Frikadelle mytteriet
Frikadelle mytteriet (Meatball Mutiny) is the seventh episode of Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis Hugo and Rita stick off the bad guys in a dinghy that is tied to a riverboat. When the boat goes to port, Hugo gets caught, but Rita gets him freed with the help of two ship rats and they find their way to the ship where their friend, Charlie, works as a cook. The captain of the ship has creepy plans and kidnapped Rita, but then Charlie is in action and goes on a free-hit strike! It may cause every captain to obey and soon our little friends and Charlie return to land. Plot (Any ideas to write the story) Characters * Hugo * Rita * Zig and Zag * Ramon and Luke * Meatball Charlie * Al the Alligator * Julio and his Pig * Chickens * Rico the Crew Member * Roberto * 2 Guys at the Table * General Maximus * Pedro * Brutus the dog * Rosita & Randall the ship rats * Captain Hale * Gordon, James, and Henry: 3 Crew Members * Brock the Engineer * Mr. Brown the Ice Cream Man English Dub (Any ideas to write the English dub) In Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo and this is Rita. I'm a super rarer jungle animal. That's probably way everybody is after me. Ever since, Rita and I met we've been through all sorts of crazy things. Now we're looking for a home for the two of us. Hugo: So what do you think of the jungle so far? Cool friends, lots of fun - what more could you want? Rita: What about some fun that doesn't make you afraid of heights and friends that don't dress up like alligators? No, I'm just kidding. The jungle is actually pretty cool. Hugo: Yeah, like, when everyone helped chase those nasty guys away. Rita: Hah, That was just awesome. Our new friend was definitely grateful for our help. Hugo: The gold diggers suddenly felt like leaving and thanks to me, we won't be seeing more of them. Rita: Oh, I don't know. That poster of yours can still give us a lot of trouble. Hugo: Hey! Why did you throw it away anyway? It was really neat! In Story (A rain storm is coming, and on the tree, Hugo is sleeping in.) Hugo: (Yawns) (It started to rain.) Hugo: (After a rain drop touch him.) Huh? (Sees a rain.) That doesn't look too good. It doesn't feel good either. (Slides down a vine, and grabs a stick.) (Laughs) This will make a good umbrella. (Zig and Zag came over.) Zag: Cool! Zig: Wow! Hugo: Pretty neat, huh? It's a human thing. (Lightning flashes, and all three gasp.) Hugo: Are you two thinking what I'm thinking? Zig and Zag: Yeah ... rainy season. (In Rita's den, water started to come in, as Rita is asleep when the water got to her, and she woke up.) Rita: (Gasp) Huh? (She looks outside and ran out.) (Gasp) (A wave of water came at her.) Ahhhh! Hugo! Hugo: Huh? Rita: Hugo! (Hugo, Zig and Zag foam a chain and came down.) Hugo: Take my paw! Zig: Hold on! (They pull Rita out and on the branch.) Rita: Uhh. Hugo: You can't sleep in your den anymore, Rita. The rainy season is here. Rita: Rainy season? What's that now? Hugo: It rains a lot for a few months. Then the river rises and floods the forest. You're gonna have to stay up here. Zag: We'll stay with you. Rita: Hugo, you know I don't like to be up in a (Slips on a small branch which broke.) Treeeee! (Was falling, but Zag slides down a vine and grabs Rita by the tail before she touch the water.) Zag: I got you! And ... back up! (Pulls up Rita just as a log passes by ..) Rita: Ahh! (Back up on the branch.) Hugo: There you go. Rita: But I can't just stay up here. Hugo: You don't really have a choice, Rita. Rita: (As lightning flashes) Why didn't you tell me about the rainy season!? Hugo: I forgot. Hugo and Rita: (Notices the lightning) Ahh. Hugo: Everything will be alright. After all, nothing can bring me down. Rita: (Slips) Aww! Hugo: (Gasps) Rita: Help me already! (Hugo reaches Rita, and just as lightning flashes.) Zig: Watch out! (A piece of falls down, and on the branch which in the water with Rita on it.) Rita: Ahhhh! Hugo: Rita! Rita: (Being washed away.) Ahhh! Hugo: Ahh! (The tree he was on, then falls to the water, with Hugo still on it, and Hugo lands in the water.) Zig and Zag: (Passes by on the vine) Look out behind you! (As a tree lands on the water, Zig and Zag made it to the tree.) Zig and Zag: Ohhh! (In the flood.) Hugo: (Got out of the water) (Gasp!) Rita! Rita: Ahh! (Coughs) Hugo: Hold on! (Swims to Rita.) Rita: What took you so long? (Gasping, panting, and coughing.) Hugo: Rita! (Dives underwater, rescues Rita, and swims to the log.) (Hugo jumps on the log, and pulls up Rita.) Hugo: I've met a lot of clumsy animals in my life, but nobody who fell in the water as much as you. Rita: Ha ha ha. What do we do now? Hugo: The current's to strong for us to swim back to the shore ... Rita: But where does the river lead to? Hugo: This way. Anything else you wanted to say? Rita: Hugo ... thanks. Hugo: Aw, it was nothing. Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) (While Hugo and Rita are floating on their log, on land, and resting next to the tree.) Luke: Hey! What's this, dude? (Ramon opens his eyes) Look! (Points to Hugo and Rita.) Ramon: It's him! The rare jungle animal! Bingo! (Points his gun.) Luke: Hey, use your head, man! The general will only pay the reward if the animal is alive. Ramon: Relax, man! Can't you take a joke? I was just kidding. (As he and Luke walk to their boat) Where's your sense of humor? (When they board their boat) Luke: Yeah, I knew you were kidding. (Starts the motor.) Ramon: Hey, you forgot the rope! The mooring! (The boat leaves, and the rope broke.) Rita: Oh no! Look! (They saw Ramon and Luke coming, with Ramon holding a net.) Ramon: (Laughs) Rita: They'll catch us. (She and Hugo duck in the hole in the log.) Ramon: (Looks in the net.) (Laughs) Huh? I thought I caught them!? Luke: But how could they get away, dude? They were right there! Hugo: (Grabs the twig.) Shhh. (Swims underwater out of the log, and pops up.) Hi! Ramon: There it is! Hugo: Na na na na na na! (The boat turns around as Hugo ducks underwater and puts the twig on the propeller, which got tangled, cause the boat to stop.) Ramon: Oh, what now!? Luke: Uh? (As Hugo swims away, Ramon and Luke check the motor.) Luke: Oh, you got to be kidding. There's a twig stuck in it, dude. Ramon: Well, get it out, you lump! Luke: Are you deaf!? It's stuck. Ramon: Oh, you meathead. Let me. (Meanwhile, Hugo swim back in the log. He and Rita got back up.) Hugo: Mmm. (Looks back.) Ah. (Pulls Rita up.) (Laughs) Rita: Finally safe. Hugo: Huh? Rita: Aahhh! (Sees a boat coming.) Hugo: There's only one thing to do! Rita: Jump! Hugo and Rita: Now! (They jump just as the boat ran over the log, and they pop up behind.) Rita: We have to get on board. (They made their way to the lifeboat.) Hugo: Man, that was close. What a morning. (As the boat goes down the river, Ramon and Luke's motor boat comes up.) Rita: Do you think we're safe now? Hugo: (Pulls Rita down.) Shhh. Ramon: Mmm! (Sees the wreck log.) Luke: Awe, darn! They got away. Ramon: Mmm Hmm. (Sees the boat.) Something tells me they're on that boat. (Luke throws the piece of log back in the water, and starts up the motor.) Ramon: Hurry up and turn the boat around. We'll get that pest! Hugo: Shhh. Luke: I'm getting there, dude. (They stop the boat next to the big boat, and got aboard.) Luke: Now what? Ramon: We'll search the ship from the keel to the mast. (Luke notice a bag moving.) Luke: Ahh. (Pulls up the bag revealing to be a mouse eating out of it before running out.) (In the lifeboat.) Rita: What's happening? Hugo: I can't see them. They probably gave up. The worst part is over now. Rita: (Got up) Yeah? How can you be so sure, huh, Hugo? Hugo: Huh? (Sees Al) And that guy? As long as we stay in the boat, he can't hurt us. Just trust me. The worst part is over. Rita: Well... I hope you're right. (Back on board.) Ramon: Mmm Hmm. (Hears something) Hmm? Ah. (Pulls the bag out of the way.) I've got you now! (Revealing to be a pig.) Pig: (Squealing.) (Licks Ramon in the face.) Ramon: Ew ew ew! (Coughs!) Julio: Huh? (Wakes up) (Takes Ramon's hat.) That's my pig, y'know! (Knocks on Ramon's head.) Ramon: Ow ow ow! (Get's up.) What did you say? Julio: Eh eh eh... it likes you. Ramon: (Reach out his hand.) Hmm Hmm! Julio: Sorry. (Gives Ramon his hat back.) Ramon: Here. (Throws the pig back to Ramon.) Pig: (Oinks) Ramon: Hillbilly. Julio: Mmm. (Pig licks him.) (Meanwhile, Luke continues searching look under banana box.) Luke: Huh? (Looks and sees a chicken cage.) In the cage! Of course! Ha! Come out with your paws in the air! I know you're in there! (Letting the chickens out, and the racket wakes up the crew member, Rico.) Rico: Hey, pal, what are you doing? Luke: Uh? Eh? I'm looking for a little... um? Eh? (Rico comes up, and sees Hugo's wanted poster.) Rico: A little what? Luke: Uh, a little peace and quiet, dude. Well, I gotta go. (Grabs the poster.) I can't let anyone else see this. Rico: (Sighs) (Goes back to sleep.) (Back on the lifeboat.) Mmmm. Rita: (Whimpers) (As Al pass by.) Mom! (Ducks) Hugo: Look, if the alligator scares you that much, let's hide on the boat, until we get back on land! Rita: (Nods) Uh-ha. (Whimpers) (Just as Hugo was about to get on board, he saw Luke.) Hugo: Oh no... Luke: (Looks at the poster) Mmm. Ah! Hugo: Ah! (Ducks back in the lifeboat.) Rita: Now what? Hugo: It's no good. Those two mean guys are on the boat. Rita: Ahh! Luke: Did you find him? Ramon: No. But I won't give up before we find him. (Rita holds Hugo's arm.) He's got to be somewhere on this boat. Luke: Perhaps the pest isn't even on board, dude. Ramon: Of course he is! That crazy general promises the gigantic reward to whoever finds the animal. (Grabs the wanted poster.) And that reward is mine! Luke: Ooh. That sure is a lot of money for such a little fur ball, dude. Ramon: Yeah, but the general is the world's wealthiest man. That's why he wants the world's most rare animal. And that's just fine with me. (Laughs) (The rainstorm came, and as the two goes back in the boat.) Ramon: Let's look under the deck. (In the lifeboat, Hugo HURRIED WITH A SHEET, USE IT TO COVER HIM, and Rita from the rain.) Hugo: (Laughs) Rita: WHERE DO YOU THINK THE BOAT IS GOING? Hugo: I DON'T KNOW ANY MORE THAN YOU DO. Rita: (Sighs) Hugo: Er, north! Where it doesn't rain! Rita: Yeah... Hugo: Mmm. (The boat continues down the river, while the rain continues to pour.) (Later) Captain: Everybody off the boat! Watch your step, people! (Hugo and Rita struggled and got off of the sheet.) Hugo and Rita: Uh! (They looked over) Huh? Hugo: It's the giant harbor! We can go wherever we want from here. (They saw the forklift coming.) Rita: Uh! Someone's coming! Duck! Hugo: Uh! (They duck.) Crewman: When you're finished with that, I need you over here, Roberto! (Roberto takes the cargo and leaves, and Ramon and Luke peered out behind the few tanks.) Luke: Face it, man, we lost! The animal isn't on the boat, dude! Ramon: He's got to be on this boat! And he didn't get on land. I won't give up! (While in the lifeboat.) Hugo: We have to sneak on land before someone sees us. (Walks on the rope.) I'll make sure the coast is clear. Rita: Hugo! Wait for me! (Sees Al) (Gasp!) Uuuhhhh. Al: (Snarls) (Hugo got off the boat and walk on the dock. Got next to the tanks.) Hugo: Hmm? (Ramon and Luke saw him.) Ramon and Luke: (Laughs) (On the lifeboat, Al was about to get Rita.) Rita: Uh. (Gasp!) (Jump off the lifeboat and on the boat.) (About to slip.) Uh uh. (Got on board.) Al: Awww. (Meanwhile, as Hugo was looking around. Ramon and Luke made their plan, Ramon counted three with his fingers, one... two..., Luke pop out in front of Hugo.) Luke: (Sticks out his tongue.) BLAAAA! Hugo: AAAHHHHH! (As Hugo runs the other way, Ramon pop out holding out the bag, which Hugo run in.) Luke: Do it now, dude! (Hugo runs in the bag.) Ramon: Haa! (Rita saw what happened.) Rita: (Gasp!) Luke: Yeah, dude! We're so rich now! Ramon: I got him! What do you mean 'we'? I caught the animal! You were just gonna give up! Luke: But but but but but... uh, but... uh... Ramon: Bug off, pipsqueak. Luke: Uh... You jerk! (Leaves.) (Ramon then got to the cafe.) Ramon: (Laughs) And now, I'll go get my reward... (Takes out a coin for the phone.) (Laughs) (Dials the phone.) Hello. Give me General Maximus. I have something he really wants.. (While Ramon talks on the phone, Rita comes up.) Rita: (Gasp!) Hugo: (Struggling in the bag.) Ramon: No! I want to speak to him personally! And make it quick! (Rita sneaks up, grabs the bag and sneaks away, with Ramon not looking.) Ramon: Hello? Yes. Mr. General! You know this, uh, rare animal you want so much... well, this is your lucky day! (Rita push the bag off the porch.) Hugo: Ugh! (On the other end of the phone.) Maximus: Pedro! Start the chopper! Oh oh oh! Finally! The family from my family crest! The most rare animal in the world back where it belongs! Mine! Mine alone! Mine! Mine mine! (Meanwhile, back in town, Rita pulls the bag under the porch.) Rita: (Struggling) (Pulls in the shade.) Hugo! It's me! I'll get you out of there. (Gasp) Ramon: (Notice the bag gone.) AAAHHHH! Who stole my bag!? Hugo: (Struggling) You better hurry up! (Rita pulled on the bag to get Hugo free.) Rita: (Struggling) (Back on top, Ramon walks up to two men sitting on the table.) Ramon: It was right next to me! Which one of you stole my bag!? Two guys at the table: Huh? (Ramon started to "get upset," and throws the two men's table out.) Ramon: I know you have it! Two guys at the table: (Screaming) (Runs out of the cafe.) Ramon: (Chasing them.) Get back here! Fools! (Back under the porch, Rita still try to get Hugo free.) Rita: (Struggling) Randall: Do you need help? Rosita: Got something yummy in that bag? Rita: Umm, No, not really. (Laughs) Hugo: Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Rita: Could you two help me get my friend out of this bag? Rosita: You have a friend? Randall: In the bag? Rita: I, uh... huh? Hugo: Rosita! Randall! Is that you? Hooray! Yay! Rosita: 'Cactly! Randall: Exactly! Rosita: Hugo! You smell different! What is it!? The new kind of a jungle-smell? Randall: I like it! Rita: Uh, on second thought... Hugo: It's fine, Rita! They're ship rats! And two of my best friends! Randall: 'Cactly! Rosita and Randall: (Laughs) Hugo: What in the world are you doing here!? Rosita: We're on vacation! We sailed here with Meatball Charlie! We're going back tonight, But we're staying! Sunny beaches and wild parties! (Laughs) Randall: 'Cactly! (The two chewed on the bag, and, in one time, Hugo is free.) Hugo: (Struggling) (Pop his head out of the bag.) Wow! Meatball Charlie is here!? Rosita: Mmm Hmm. He really wants to see you! Randall: 'Cactly! Hugo: Great! Show me the way! (As they run out from under the porch.) Randall: Is that friend of yours, a real fox? Hugo: Yep! Rosita: I know the type: A real hole-digger! (Laughs) (Rita smiles and follows.) Rita: Hugo! Where are we going? Hugo: Meatball Charlie can get us out of here! Randall: Yeah! He'll help you! Rita: Who's Meatball Charlie? Hugo: He's the only human who's always been nice to me. Randall: And he makes the best meatballs you've ever sunk your teeth into! Rosita: There's his ship! Hugo: (Sees the ship) Aw... Now we just need to figure out how to get on board. All four: (Gasp!) (Then the four heard the sound of a helicopter.) Rita: That sounds like trouble! (Hugo ran behind a truck, Rita, Rosita, and Randall follow.) Rosita: They're landing here! Hide everyone! Hide. Hide! (As the helicopter is landing.) Randall: You don't see a chopper like that very often. It must be very important. (The helicopter, that carries Maximus' emblem, and lands. The door opens and Gen. Maximus comes out, and meeting up with Ramon, who explains that Hugo is gone.) Maximus: He's gone!? I don't believe it! Get out of my face, you incompetent worthless moron! And fast! (His shouting causing Ramon to lost bounce near the dock.) Ramon: Wha-Wha-Whoa! (Falls) (Lands on the motor boat Luke was on, causing it to sink, as they pop up, and they see Al.) Al: Ahh! (Hugo and Rita watched as Al chased Ramon and Luke across the water.) Ramon and Luke: (Screaming!) Hugo: (Laughs) Ohh? (Sees Pedro and Brutus coming.) Uh. Rosita: Who's that guy? Randall: 'Xactly! And why is he after you? Rita: That man thinks Hugo belongs to him. So he wants to catch him and keep him forever. (Hugo sees Pedro and Brutus come closer. Brutus: (Growls) (Maximus holds up Hugo's wanted poster.) Maximus: Ha! (Turns the poster around showing bones, and much to a surprised Brutus.) Hugo: Let's run before they get too close. Rita: We gotta stay behind the truck or the dog will find us! (But the the truck drives off, and revealing Hugo and Rita.) Maximus: There he is! (Pedro and Brutus head towards them.) Rita: Do something! (Hugs Hugo.) Hugo: B-But I don't know what to do! Brutus: (Barking!) (Hugo, Rita, Rosita, and Randall ran with Pedro and Brutus chasing them.) Hugo and Rita: (Panting) Rosita: Do you know what dogs are afraid of, Randall? Randall: Ship rats! We'll handle the doggy! Run! (The two rats ran back and...) Rosita and Randall: B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B! Brutus: Yipes! (Jumps on Pedro's arms, and ran dragging Pedro by the arm.) Pedro: Hey! Hey, stop, you stupid animal! (Hugo and Rita ran to the rope on the ship.) Pedro: Heel! Sit, Brutus! Sit! (Run pass Maximus, and knocking him over.) Hugo: Uh oh. Huh? (Sniffs a familiar smell.) Rita: What are you doing? You're not really going sailing again!? Hugo: (Climbs the rope.) Can't you smell it? Rita: (Climbing the rope) Smell what? Hugo: That's just Meatball Charlie's meatballs! (He and Rita got aboard) Follow me. I'll explain it later! Captain Hale: I don't care what the crew says! They love those meatballs a bit too much! No more seconds and that's final! Meatball Charlie: B-But Captain Hale... (Hugo runs to the door.) Hugo! What a surprise! I really missed you! Rita: Huh? Meatball Charlie: That calls for celebration. And what is a party without my famous meatballs? (Puts meatballs on a plate) With greetings from the captain! (Gives Hugo the plate, and sees Rita.) Oh, I see you brought a friend? Hugo: Mmm! (Eating meatballs) Heh heh heh heh. Meatball Charlie: The more the merrier! Just go, crazy girl. (Rita licks, and then eats the meatball.) Meatball Charlie: (Laughs) (The ship's whistle blows and leaves, just as Maximus' helicopter takes off and leaves. On board.) Meatball Charlie: (While Hugo and Rita eating.) The captain sure is one tough cookie. We have to find a safe place for you to sleep. If he finds you, we'll be in a lot of trouble. But it's great to see you again. I've been looking all over for you. That's why I boarded this ship. So I could look for you. This really has to be celebrated. (As they celebrated, Meatball Charlie plays the harmonica, Hugo plays with wooden sticks, pots and pans, and using them as drums, while Rita dances. While that was going on, Captain Hale walks by peers through the porthole to the kitchen and see the trio.) (Captain Hale after catches Meatball Charlie) Hale: What is going on in here!? (Hugo hides) Meatball Charlie: Uh ... A fox cub I think. Hale: You know, very well that it's against the rules to have animals on my ship! Meatball Charlie: I'll make sure to get them off once we get back on land. Hale: Yeah, sure! While they ate all the crew's food on our trip, I want them off the ship now! (Meatball Charlie throws captain out of the kitchen) Meatball Charlie: Those animals are my friends and they're staying here, until we reach the next harbor! Hale: Open that door now! That's an order! Meatball Charlie: The animals are staying or there'll be no more meatballs! (The crew just heard) Henry: No more meatballs? James: No more meatballs!? Gordon: No more meatballs!!? (All three crew members walk pass) Hale: Where do you think you're going!? Gordon: Hey, down there! Brock, Do you hear? No more meatballs! No more meatballs! Brock the Engineer: No more meatballs!? Then we're on strike! No meatballs, no work. (Pulls lever) Hale: We stopped!? (Ship stops) Hale: Start the machinery this instant! Brock: No meatballs, no work. Hale: You can't do this! It's... It's mutiny! (Gordon, Henry, and James snicker) Hale: Gordon, tie up the engineer and throw him in the slammer! (Gordon shook his head and nods): Mmm Mmm Mmm. Hale: I mean now, Sailor! Gordon: We're only sailing with you because we love Meatball Charlie's meatballs. All three members: Yeah we do! Hale: Whaaat!? Gordon: If we don't get Charlie's meatballs ... we're not sailing at all, Skipper! Hale: Meatball Mutiny!? Gordon: That's right, Skipper! Hale: You idiotic meatballs! I should never have let you board my ship! (Gordon, James, and Henry walk passed, standing in front of the kitchen door, and holding up signs.) Hale: Johnson! Start cooking those meatballs! Meatball Charlie: Yes, Captain! But only if you let those animals stay with me! (Gordon, James, and Henry stare at Captain Hale.) Hale: Okay! But once we reach the land, you're getting off my ship! Meatball Charlie: Yes, Captain. Gordon, James, and Henry cheer, and Brock turns on the engines.) Meatball Charlie: Whew, that was close. I had no idea how to tell the Captain that I was going to quit. Now that I'm fired, I won't have to think of an excuse. (Gives Hugo and Rita their meatballs) Yeah. Just eat till you burst! I won't be cooking on this ship for much longer. We might not get that much to eat when we get on land ... Meatball Charlie: (Sighs) Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Mr. Brown: A Vaxi-waffle? Here you go ... Customer: Thank you, Mr. Brown. (Hugo looks back.) Hugo: That should cheer him up! This isn't the jungle ... everything has a price. (Hugo picks a coin and head over to the cart, and puts the coin on the cart.) Hugo: One, two ... and one for me! (Hugo walks back to Rita and Meatball Charlie.) Meatball Charlie: (Laughs) Thanks, my friend. You just made me happy again. Thanks a lot. Mr. Brown: Hey, you! (Cart drives up to the trio) Mr. Brown: That stupid animal cheated me! You own me money for two cones! Meatball Charlie: You just gave me a great idea! How much for your cart? (Cuts to Meatball Charlie cooking meatballs.) Meatball Charlie: Meatballs! Charlie's world famous meatballs! You mustn't miss these! Come closer, ladies and gentlemen. Rita: What a crazy couple of days! First, the rain drove us out of the jungle. Then, we were chased down the river ... and now we're with a human who makes the greatest meatballs! Hugo: (Laughs) What's so crazy about that, huh? I told you before: I'm Hugo, sneaky and cool, and nothing at all can bring me down! Rita: That's true. (Laughs) Hugo: See? (Winks at the audience.) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Frikadelle mytteriet means "Meatball Munity." Goofs (Any ideas about the goofs) * (?) * (?) * Gallery Category:TV episodes